A new level of excitement
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: LBD universe. A boring day at Pemberley turns into a whole new level of shocking for Lizzie. Lizzie/Darcy, Dizzie. I suck at summaries! R/R


A/N: This is fic seriously super crazy, I mean not really THAT crazy but it is. I don't know why I wrote it but it was fun to do.

**Disclaimer**: They don't belong to me. Except Jedi who I wrote thinking about a friend I used to have called Jeremiah but we used to call him him Jedi. He was super cool and awesome.

* * *

It was really rare for something exciting to happen at Pemberley Digital. Yeah, the job was awesome, yes, she had a great time talking to either Gigi or Fitz, and sometimes even Mrs. Reynolds (though most time she talked about how sweet, charming and fantastic Darcy was), but when neither of her friends were around she got bored. Unless she had a video to shoot; that always made things more exciting. But today was one of those days in which nothing absolutely NOTHING exciting happened, nothing worth thinking about nor worth mentioning on her next video.

Darcy was nowhere to be seen (Not that she cared that much. Only a little). Gigi was at tennis practice, and Fitz was in New York with his boyfriend. Her paperwork was done, except a few signatures she needed from Darcy, but since he wasn't around all she could do was wait.

But she was dying with boredom and she was not going to sit around alone in her office.

* * *

He stepped out of the elevator to find a very distressed Mrs. Reynolds. She was currently stuck glancing outside the window, waving her hands at someone he couldn't see but who obviously angered her.

She was usually a very calm, collected woman; he hardly ever saw her yell or get angry, which was why he couldn't help but frown at her distress.

"Mrs. Reynolds, is there something wrong?" he asked her. The woman in question turned around to face him, tapping her shoe desperately on the floor.

"They're back," she said angrily, waving a hand towards the window. "I told them to leave five minutes ago, and they came back"

"Who?" he asked her, approaching the window to look outside. He understood when he spotted them: two boys, around fifteen years old, each with a skateboard he was using to float around Pemberley's open parking lot. "Oh..."

"I'm calling the police right this instant!" She grabbed the phone quickly, but before she could dial, Darcy stopped her.

"Let me handle this, Mrs. Reynolds," he told her. The woman frowned at him, her breathing becoming erratic to the point that Darcy wasn't sure if she was going to explode or not. "I will talk to them."

"Mr. Darcy..."

"Do not fret. I will deal with this; just don't call the police, okay?"

"Okay..." she whispered, and he was out of his office and into the elevator in a second.

* * *

When she saw Darcy's car pulled outside (She wasn't looking for him, obviously. She just happened to be looking outside. And she wasn't waiting for him either.), she rushed to the elevator and onto his floor. She figured if she got the paper signed before two, she could take more time in having lunch.

When she got there, she found Mrs. Reynolds looking troubled, distracted and a little bit annoyed. She was currently standing by the window, her feet tapping impatiently on the floor. She didn't even notice Lizzie's presence as she approached

"Mrs. Reynolds?" Lizzie asked. Mrs. Reynolds jumped at the sound of her voice but still turned around and smiled at her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, dear, everything is fine" Mrs. Reynolds whispered, hand on her chest to calm her erratic beating. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yes. is Mr. Darcy in his office?" Lizzie asked

"No, I'm sorry dear. He's outside with the skaters," she simply said.

Lizzie frowned deeply. _Darcy with Skaters? What did I miss_? She thought. "He's with whom?"

"The skaters. Two boys who always stop here and mess with the peace and quiet in Pemberley. Crazy kids..."

"And Darcy is going to do what with them?" Lizzie was suddenly curious to know what would he do; it wasn't like he was going to scowl at them or pay them to leave. On second thought, maybe he _would_ do that. Pay them that is.

"I have no idea. I was going to call the police but he didn't let me. He said he was going to deal with them."

"How?"

Just when Lizzie was about to ask her what kind of deal he could possibly make with two skater boys, a woman came in, yelling and practically bouncing towards them. She was obviously excited about something happening for some reason.

"Anne! Oh my god, Anne you should watch this!" the woman shouted, dragging Mrs. Reynolds towards the windows.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Reynolds asked her.

"Mr. Darcy! Mr. Darcy on a skateboard!"

"What?" Lizzie couldn't help but follow both women and stood in front of the window, too shocked to ignore what the woman was saying. _Darcy on a skateboard? No...this could not be real_ she thought.

But it was.

It totally was.

* * *

He went down the parking lot, thinking about a deal to make with the two boys. They didn't bother them at all, but he couldn't have Mrs. Reynolds complain about them the entire day.

"Yo, what's up, Mr. D?"One of the boys greeted him as he saw him walking towards them. He knew him, his name was Jeremiah, but he liked to be called Jedi. Darcy had met him once when as walked towards Pemberley's parking lot with his board in his hand; Jedi had told him this place was 'super awesome to do some tricks'. The boy had no idea Darcy was the owner.

"Jedi," Darcy said. His friend followed suit, stopped in front of him, board secured in his hand. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What? Come on, man, that's whack!" Jedi complained.

"I'm sorry, but it goes against my own rules if I let you stay. I have people working here, and they need to be able to concentrate."

"But we have nowhere else to do our thing!" the other boy, whom Darcy had never seen before, spoke.

"Come on, Mr. D, just a little bit longer," Jedi begged.

"Okay, let's make a deal," Darcy said. Why he allowed them to call him 'dude' or 'Mr. D' was beyond him. "You can come here every day, but only for an hour, all right?"

"Yeah, dude" Jedi said, grinning widely.

"Thanks man, you rule" the other one said, smiling like his friend.

Darcy was about to turn on his heel and walk inside, but his eyes stopped at the skateboard in the young man's hand. It had been a long time since he had done it, probably too long, but the temptation was big and something deep within him whispered in his ear ''Do it William, come on, do it!'

"With one condition," Darcy said quickly, eyes fixed on the skateboard.

"Whatever you say, dude."

"You will let me ride that." Darcy pointed at the board on Jedi's hand.

"What?" Jedi asked, smiling and clearly amused at his words. "No way."

"Way," Darcy answered. Jedi grin turned wider at his response.

"You sure man, cause you're old, ya know?" Jedi told him.

"Hey! I'm 27, I'm not old" Darcy protested, slightly offended at the boys inquiry. True, he hadn't ridden a skateboard in a long time, and he understood nothing about today's music or fashion, but that didn't mean he was old. "Give me that thing." He snatched the skateboard before part of his brain changed his mind.

"Just be sure don't break a bone there, old man!" Jedi shouted as he Darcy stepped away from both men, sliding carefully on the skateboard.

How he had managed to balance and not fall flat on his ass was beyond Darcy's comprehension. If he fell at some point, he didn't care; he was having the greatest time of his life.

* * *

Lizzie was shocked. No, scratch that, she was dumbfounded. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight before her; Darcy… _robot_ Darcy, _lobster_ Darcy… _socially awkward Darcy_, was riding a skateboard on Pemberley's parking lot while two young boys cheered and clapped. She had entered a bizarre world in which he was popular and… _fun_. Okay he was fun, but never thought he could be THIS fun.

Besides, he had somehow managed to not fall on his butt in the process, and he was proving to be a pretty good skateboarder. He slid across the empty space with so much expertise it amazed her. He would have never pictured him as the skater boy type, and yet he was doing complicated tricks (at least to her) such as sliding the board on the stairway handrail without losing his balance or even falling. She even thought that maybe in his younger years he had a rebel side that included him being a skater boy with long hair and baggy jeans and all.

She watched him shake hands with the boys, returned the skateboard to one of them and returned inside the building. Both teens watched with complete admiration as he disappeared inside.

She stepped away from the window when she heard the elevator clink, and turned to see Darcy walking out of it with a wide smile on his face; his shirt had somehow pulled out from his dark pants and his tie was loose around his neck. He looked mussed but so handsome in a way it took Lizzie's breath away. Not that she hadn't noticed before how attractive he was. She might be silly, but she wasn't blind.

"Oh, Lizzie," he said when he saw her, wiping a few drops of sweat off his forehead. "Hi."

"Hi."

They fell into an awkward silence in which she didn't know what to say or what to do with her hands. She noticed how he watched her, probably waiting for her to say something, but she was lost for words. Darcy's behavior had proven he could be fun and then change his attitude to that of a serious businessman; he had a playful side she never thought she would see.

"Nice tricks, by the way," Lizzie said, unable to avoid making a comment about his moment outside.

"You were watching?" Darcy asked, a soft blush appearing on his pale cheeks.

"I think everyone at Pemeberley was," she stated.

"Well, it was fun. Reminded me of my younger rebel days," Darcy said.

"I could never picture you as a rebel."

"I was, for a while. Then my parents died, and there was no time for that."

There was silence again, and this time Lizzie felt completely speechless at the personal information he had shared with her, but most importantly she didn't know what to do with this brand new, fun Darcy.

"Is there anything I can do for you? I thought you had gone out for lunch," he said, tucking in his shirt as he did so. Lizzie was lost at the movements of his strong hands and how, while he had lifted his shirt to accommodate it he had casually showed a small portion of skin. She felt her inside twist and her heart skip a beat "Lizzie?"

"What?..." She snapped her head up, blushing slightly "I...yeah I was going to...eat but I wanted you to sign a few papers first."

"Sure. Leave them on my desk, and I'll get them back to you later, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

They were both standing oddly in front of the other for a moment, until Darcy took a few steps away from her and faced Mrs. Reynolds (who was watching the exchange with a smile of her own).

"I'm going to take a quick shower and change before the meeting," he informed her. "I will be back in an hour."

"Yes, Mr. Darcy," the woman responded. Darcy turned around to face Lizzie once more, flashed a quick smile and leave without another word.

Lizzie couldn't help but be transfixed at the way he walked, the way he moved with strong quick steps. His carefully ironed shirt was dirty and wrinkled on his back, and his tie was now resting on his forearm instead of around his neck. Still he managed to look plain hot and sexy.

_Oh my god, did I just say Darcy was hot?_ She thought, immediately shaking her head at the thought. Of course he wasn't...but then that would be the world's biggest lie and she knew it. She couldn't deny all the ways in which William Darcy was sexy and oh, so incredibly hot.

"Takes your breath away, doesn't he?" the woman, whose name Lizzie could not remember, said. She, too, was watching as Darcy made his way towards the elevator.

"What?"

"He's handsome, successful, and rich, not to mention single." The woman spoke in a dreamy like tone. "Any woman who can lay her claws on that man is one lucky bitch."

Lizzie wasn't going to say it aloud or to anyone at all, but to be honest she couldn't agree more.

She was definitely gonna have to shoot a video about this.

The Darcy skating part, obviously.

Not the part in which she almost melted on the floor at the sight of him.

No. Of course not.

I guess this day had the exact perfect amount of excitement after all.

**The end!**

**love it? hate it? thought it was totally and completely cray cray? let me know!**


End file.
